1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display panel, an active device array, and methods of fabricating the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-domain vertical alignment liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, a thin film transistor (TFT) array, and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
It is the trend that LCD panels are to be with high brightness, high contrast, large display size, and wide view angle. In order to improve the view angle of the LCD panel, several wide-view-angle techniques have been proposed. The popular LCDs with wide view angle include, for example, the multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) LCD, the in-plane switching (IPS) LCD, and the fringe field switching (FFS) LCD. For an MVA-LCD, plural slits are formed on the pixel electrode, for example. Plural protrusions are disposed on the color filter array substrate corresponding thereto. By matching the slits and the protrusions, liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer can tile in various directions and the wide-view-angle performance can be achieved.
FIG. 1 is a top view schematically illustrating a pixel of a conventional MVA-LCD. Referring to FIG. 1, a scan line 102, a data line 104, a thin film transistor (TFT) 120 and a pixel electrode 112 are disposed on a substrate (not shown). The thin film transistor (TFT) 120 includes a gate 106, a channel 108 and the source/drain 110a/110b, wherein the gate 106 is electrically connected to the scan line 102, the source 110a is electrically connected to the data line 104, and the drain 110b is electrically connected to the pixel electrode 112 via a contact opening 116.
Generally, in order to increase the viewing angle of the LCD, a plurality of strip slits 114 are formed in the pixel electrode 112, and a plurality of stripe protrusions 118 are formed on the opposite substrate (not shown) having a color filter layer. Therefore, the liquid crystal molecules disposed between the two substrates may have a variety of tilt directions by the aid of the slit 114 and the protrusion 118. Accordingly, the range of the view angle of the LCD may be enhanced.
Although the range of the view angle at the horizontal and vertical direction of the MVA-LCD described above is enhanced with the aid of the protrusions 118 and the slits 114, however, a color shift of an image in medium gray level may occur from a normal vision to a slant vision and thus result in a drop of display quality. FIG. 2 is a diagram illustrating the relationship between the applied voltage and the transmittance of a conventional MVA-LCD, wherein R-line refers to the V-T curve in a normal vision, and Q-line refers to the V-T curve in a slant vision. Referring to FIG. 2, under a low driving voltage, the transmittance in the slant vision is greater than that in the normal vision. Therefore, the light leakage and the color shift of the MVA-LCD occur in the slant vision.